Casual Romance with a Weasley
by hweasley21
Summary: Post War, Hermione suffers a betrayal followed by the feeling of isolation from her friends. But a Weasley twin steps in and helps her get over both. Do they discover love along the way. now complete. Warning for language but will get more ma
1. Chapter 1 Learning to live again

Chapter 1: Learning to Live Again

The realization came to her suddenly and painfully and the sheer grief almost made her faint. Neville Longbottom was dead. Sweet caring Neville, one of her first true friends at Hogwarts. As with most of the people you meet in a life time, she didn't realize how dear he was to her until this moment and now it was too late.

Hermione silently reprimanded herself for the emotional breakdown. She should be used to it by now. Neville was not the first casualty of the war, far from it; in fact Professor Dumbledore's death started a chain reaction of loss.

Being here watching her friends grieve for Neville brought back another painful memory, her parents. To this day she still missed them but day after day she was learning to live again. Hermione wasn't special every person here has had to do the same.

Hermione felt a tear trickling down her cheek and a strong arm wrapped around her. She leaned her head on her boyfriends shoulder.

"Thank you" she whispered to Viktor Krum. "Thank you for coming with me"

"Your welcome Mione" he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Luna Lovegood collapsed in front of Neville's casket. Hermione's heart went out to the girl. Luna and Neville was more than a couple they were truly soul mates. Hermione and Luna had never truly been close but she couldn't stop herself from approaching her. She pulled the frail girl to her feet and wrapped her arms around her as tight as she could Luna wept for what seemed like hours in Hermione's arms. The stayed there even after the funeral as the other people drifted away.

"Hermione" Ginny Weasley said, touching her shoulder. Hermione faced the person who used to be her best girlfriend and smiled, thankful for the distraction. Ginny brought Luna from Hermione to her own shoulder and took over stroking her long dirty blonde hair whispering condolences in her ear.

Hermione looked at the Weasley family and without a word she could read their minds, especially Ronald's, which was relief because over the past year she and Ron, just she and Ginny and she and Harry had grown apart. Ron smiled gently at her and touched her lightly. She missed Ron as a friend even more than the others and was glad that since their break up they were able to still love one another.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I am fine Ron" Hermione told him. 'You?"

"Been better" Ron admitted. 'I don't remember when, but I have been better"

"You're coming to the party right?" Harry asked. "The celebration of defeating Lord Voldemort?"

"Yeah" Hermione replied. "It's at Malfoy manor right?"

"Saturday at eight" Harry confirmed.

"Hermione darling" Mrs.Weasley started. "We were hoping you would come and stay at the burrow. I can't bear the thought of going to that empty house and being alone"

"No" Viktor said coming up behind her. He gave Ron a very antagonizing glare. 'Hermione will be staying with me in Bulgaria for the summer."

That was classic Viktor making plans without asking and expecting her to agree. She would, she always did in the end.

"Thank you Mrs.Weasley" Hermione replied finally after a moment of horrible silence. 'But I am afraid I can't"

"You're always welcome in our home" Mr.Weasley told her. "You will always be family to us"

Hermione didn't trust her mouth to speak so she nodded and allowed Viktor to steer her away. Of all of the damage war caused, the thing she regretted the most was the distance it put between her and the people she loved. That damage was irrevocable.

"Can we at least stay for the celebration?" Hermione asked as she and Viktor headed for the Leaky cauldron.

"Well see" was the only answer Viktor would provide.


	2. Chapter 2 The Betrayal

Hermione was in shock when Viktor agreed to go to the celebration. She put on a comfortable black tank top and worn but nice jeans. She even took the time to put on a little make up and straighten her hair. When they arrived at Malfoy Manor the place was already packed but it didn't take her long to find her friends. Harry and Ginny were literally entwined around each other slow dancing to a fast song. Ronald was standing with his hand on his girlfriend's waist.

"Hi" Hermione cried over the music. She looked behind her for Viktor but couldn't see him. She just assumed he found his group of friends which was fine with her because she always felt a little more at ease when Viktor wasn't around.

"Hey" Katie Bell said pulling away from Ronald and embracing Hermione. Even though Ron was her ex and Katie was his current girlfriend there was no hard feelings on either side. Both girls genuinely liked one another.

"Glad you could make it" Ron told her giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

'me too" Hermione replied as she reached around to hug Harry and Ginny.

"Where's Viktor?" Harry asked with an expression that clearly stated he didn't care.

"Around" Hermione said. "whereas our host Draco?"

"Shagging his girlfriend" Ron told her bluntly.

"Where else" Hermione mused.

For the next couple of hours Hermione danced, sang and laughed harder than she had in the longest time. She was remembering why she loved these people so much and found hope that maybe the war hadn't killed the love and respect they shared for themselves.

It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that Hermione began to really wonder where Viktor had wondered off to. He never left her alone for this long, especially with Ron around. She stood on her tip toes trying to search the crowd for her boyfriend.

"Have you seen Viktor" Hermione yelled over the pulsing rock music to Harry.

"No" Harry replied.

'I'll be back" Hermione told her friends.

Ron grabbed her arm.

"Don't" he said with a slight hardness. "He'll find you"

"Nah" Hermione told him. "I should really check on him now"

She pulled away from Ron and chose to ignore the annoyed look on his face and headed for the stairs. In the corner she saw a bunch of Slytherins including Blaise Zabini. She had been stationed with Blaise after the Slytherins switched side, it was easy in fact in the beginning the clashed everyday. But it had turned into a pretty decent friendship.

"Blaise" she called waving her arms to get his attention. He turned and smiled at her. Lifting his beer mug.

"Hey beautiful" he flirted pulling himself out of the grasp of about ten beautiful girls

"hey handsome" she flirted back." have you seen my boyfriend/'

"If I was your boyfriend I would never let you out of my site" he teased caressing the side of her face. She knew the flirting wasn't serious, Blaise and Viktor were very good friends and she and Blaise could never be more. The Slytherins my have learned to accept muggle-borns but they would always hold them at arms length.

"Seriously" Hermione told him. 'I haven't seen Vick all night"

"I think I saw him go upstairs" Blaise advised.

"Thanks B" she said giving his arm a playful squeeze as she passed by him.

Hermione could feel the affects of the alcohol she consumed as climbed the stairs. She swayed a little forcing her to grab onto to banister as she continued up.

"Hermione" Draco called from behind her as began checking the rooms on the second floor

"Hey Draco" she said. "Have you seen Viktor?"

"Victor" Draco echoed looking a little anxious. 'He's not up here. I saw him go downstairs."

"Was just downstairs" Hermione told him. "I didn't see him"

"He went outside" pansy corrected. She reached out taking Hermione's arm roughly. "We'll help you find him"

Normally there behavior would have made Hermione curious but she just went along with their suggestion followed them to the stairs. Behind her, Hermione heard a woman scream and two angry male voices. She recognized Viktor's immediately.

"That's Viktor" she told Draco and Pansy pulling away from them. Draco turned a shade of green and pulled Pansy away from the noise. Hermione followed the ruckus and it led her to a room at the end of the hall. She didn't know why but her stomach churned as she turned the handle. She wasn't sure what she would find.

The room was tiny but nice as most of the Manor was. There was a beautiful young woman on the bed in the center of the room. She was naked and the blankets pulled tightly around her tears streaming down her face. Hermione knew the girl but couldn't place her

Viktor was standing in the corner yelling angrily at another male figure. What made the world spin beneath Hermione was the fact that he was shirtless trying to pull his trousers on. It took him a moment to realize his girlfriend had entered the room but once he did he stopped yelling.

"Mione" he cried reaching out for her. "It isn't what it looks like"

"It looks like you slept with this girl" Hermione yelled.

'Let me explain" Viktor cried again reaching for her arm.

Hermione pulled away so fast that she lost her balance and feel. Tears stung her eyes as she pulled herself up but she held them back.

"Explain what?" she spat turning to flee from the room as she did she heard a small pop that told her someone disapparated from the room. She didn't make the connection to the other male figure all she could think was how to get out of this house and away from Viktor.

Somehow Hermione made it down the steps without tripping. She kept the momentum up until she was outside of the house and fell head first onto the ground sobbing and clawing. She actually trusted that idiot. Viktor had supported her though her break up with Ron and every other horrible thing that happened, threatening to tear her apart.

"Hermione" Ron said gently pulling her to her feet brushing the dirt off of her... "Are you ok?"

"I am fine" she replied numbly blinking back the tears.

"Draco told me what happened" Ron explained. "I needed to make sure you were ok"

"Draco knew" Hermione told him bitterly. 'He and Pansy tried to pull me away. They actually covered for him."

"They were trying to protect you" Ron said defensively.

"Yeah" Hermione scoffed looking away from her ex boyfriend. It really bothered her that Ron was the one witnessing this.

"Are you your ok/" Ron repeated

"You didn't break me Ronald Weasley" she snapped pulling away. "Neither will he"

Hermione stumbled away leaving Ron staring after her in disbelief. She walked a few laps around Draco's house trying to calm herself. Viktor found her making laps and jogged to catch up to her.

"Mione" he called breathlessly. 'I am so sorry."

"How long?" Hermione asked harshly.

'What?" Viktor asked.

"How long?" Hermione repeated not looking at him.

"Since April" Viktor admitted.

"It's all been lie" Hermione informed him. "You knew this means were over right?"

"Please" Viktor begged. "I am sorry. I won't see her again. I will never see Ellen again"

"Tell Ellen she can have you" Hermione said angrily spinning around to face him. "I am looking past you now"

She walked away not listening to his protest. A few feet from the house were large clear pond. Hermione set her sights there and quickened the pace. She needed to be alone and have some time to think about what she would do now. But someone was already there. She recognized the red hair and stocky build; it was obviously a Weasley twin.

"Fred" she called. "George?"

The twin turned and soon she could see into his eyes. Clear, intense and brown, something she learned while stationed with him, George had brown eyes, Fred had blue.

"George" she said gently.

'Hi" he replied turning back towards the water.

"Hoe are you?" Hermione asked, not sure what else to say.

"Pretty fucked up" he admitted throwing a stone across the water. 'I would ask how you are but I already know"

"Huh?" Hermione asked feeling utterly bewildered.

"Ellen" he said still avoiding here eyes. "Was my girlfriend. She was caught in bed with one Viktor Krum, quidditch star and first class git"

"Oh my" Hermione replied. "I am sorry"

"Likewise" George told her. Hermione sank to the ground; the pain was finally catching up to her. She lost her parents, and then she lost Ron and now Viktor. How could she ever trust again. The tears poured out again and she sobbed loudly.

Out of nowhere she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. Hermione turned her head and continued sobbing into George's broad shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

"Morning Mione" Ginny sang out as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Gin" Hermione replied not looking up from the _Daily Prophet_

"What are you up to today?" Ginny asked sitting across from Hermione with a cup of coffee.

"Lunch with Tonks in about an hour" Hermione told her. "You?"

"Quidditch, when Harry and Ron finally wake up" Ginny answered. "Katie is coming over"

"That's nice" Hermione said.

"We are all going out tonight" Ginny told her. "Dinner and a muggle movie. Care to join us?"

Hermione sighed deeply looking at her friend for the first time.

"No, I mean I would love to" Hermione started. "But I have a date"

"A date?" Ginny shrieked happliy. "Oh Mione that's wonderful. Who with?"

"You don't know him," Hermione answered returning back to the newspaper. "An old friend"

"Hermione that's just wonderful" Ginny replied reaching out and touching her friends hand. "We were all really worried about you since Viktor. I am so happy for you"

Ginny kissed Hermione on the cheek before darting back upstairs.

"I hope you have a great time," Ginny told her. "I am going to tell Harry and Ron"

Hermione watched Ginny run out of the kitchen and banged her hand on her forehead.

"Stupid" she whispered.

"You said what?" Tonks asked, spitting out her pumpkin juice in surprise.

"I know" Hermione replied looking positively miserable. "I know, I can't believe I lied to her"

"Why?" Tonks asked still looking stunned.

"I thought moving into the burrow was a good idea. When Harry came to my house and begged me to go with him I honestly believed my friends were going to be there for me"

"And they weren't?" Tonks supplied

"No" Hermione admitted. "From the moment I got there I became the fifth wheel, the charity case. I hate pity. I have gone on dates with them and it's like I am not even there. I am just tired of feeling excluded."

"So, to get out of another awkward date night, you made up a lie about you own date" Tonks finished for her. "I am so sorry Hermione"

"That's ok" Hermione sighed. "I got myself into this"

"Well your welcome to come to my house tonight" Tonks told her. "Remus is making dinner"

"Thanks but no thanks" Hermione answered. "I know you mean well but it would be the same kind of thing"

"Well my offer stands" Tonks told her standing up. "I better go back to work"

"Yeah" Hermione relented. "I better go get ready for my date"

"Owl me tomorrow and let me know how that goes" Tonks teased, winking at her young friend.

"Whatever" Hermione said reaching over and hugging her tightly. The war may have driven Ginny and Hermione apart a little but it gave her another friend. Over the months they were stationed together, Hermione and Tonks forged a fast friendship.

"See you next week?" Tonks asked.

"Same bat time, same bat channel" Hermione replied before apparating back to the burrow.

"Were going now," Ginny told Hermione as she came down the stairs. Hermione nodded and plastered a smile on her face.

"I heard about your date" Ron told Hermione before taking handful of floo powder. "I think it's great"

"Yeah" Hermione replied. "I may be out late, so don't worry about me"

"We wont" Harry teased, winking at her.

"Have fun" Hermione called as they each took a turn and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. She sighed deeply and looked around the empty house. Molly and Arthur were spending the day with Fleur and the baby at their home and wouldn't be back for hours. Hermione began roaming around. She took a stroll outside and wound up by the paddock where the Weasley's played Quidditch.

Standing in the distance was a figure that caused her to shiver.

"De ja vou" Hermione mumbled as she sprinted toward the Weasley twin.

"George" she called. When he didn't turn around she hesitated. "Fred?"

"Hey" he said softly as she finally reached him.

"George?" she asked again completely out of breath.

He turned around and she realized it was George.

"How are you?" George asked.

"Better than last time we spoke" she replied.

"Good" He told her. "Have you spoken to Krum?"

"Well when I first got here he owled about 500 times a day" Hermione answered. "Then Charlie threaten to sick a dragon on him"

"Yeah" George laughed. "Sounds like Charlie"

"How are you?" Hermione asked moving closer, remembering that night at Malfoy Manner when she had seen George cry.

"Back to my playboy ways" George joked. "Ellen was the first girl I had ever committed to. I realize that's just not me. I must have been crazy entering into a serious relationship. I blame it on the war"

"That makes sense" Hermione replied not truly believing him.

"So, where's Harry and Company tonight?" George asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"A muggle movie" Hermione told him.

"And they didn't invite you" George asked completely stunned.

"They did" Hermione admitted sheepishly. "But I lied to get out of it. I am so stupid"

"Hermione Granger is anything but stupid" George assured her. "Whatever you did can't be that bad."

Hermione sat down on the ground and sighed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before relaying the whole story to George.

"Why would you tell them you had a date?" George asked.

"It's complicated" Hermione answered.

George began smiling mischievously.

"Let's make it true" George told her.

"Make what true?" Hermione whined not in the mood for Weasley twin games.

"Let's go out" George suggested, but quickly added "just as friends"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well, that way you won't actually be a liar" Gorge explained. "And give Harry and my beloved siblings a little payback."

"How is that going to be payback for them?" Hermione questioned.

"We go out tonight," George told her. "Tomorrow talk about what a great time we had, then refuse to tell them who you were with. If I know Ron and Ginny the suspense will make them crazy"

"That's not a bad idea" Hermione relented.

"And just so you know this isn't just a one time offer" Gorge assured her. "You are welcome to hang out with me and Fred anytime you want. You could hang out with us on semi regular basis, keeping it a secret until Ron and Ginny snap, therefore also making Harry crazy"

"Your evil George" Hermione told him.

George helped Hermione to her feet.

"I prefer being called a genius" George responded. "Now, go get ready for our 'date'"

George accompanied Hermione back to the burrow and waited for her downstairs. Hermione threw on a pair of pin stripe pants and a white button down shirt. Her hair took the longest but Hermione didn't have the time to do a proper taming spell so it still looked a little wild.

What am I doing, Hermione asked herself? Having a fun was the answer. With that she flew downstairs to meet her prince charming for the evening.


	4. Chapter 4 Payback

"I didn't know you frequented muggle restaurants," Hermione told George after they sat down for dinner. George had taken her to a very nice muggle restaurant in London, one she had been to with her parents before.

"What can I get for you to drink sir?" The waiter said.

"Scotch on the rocks" George replied. "And the lady will have a glass of Merlot"

"Very good sir" The waiter said and left. Hermione fumed at George. How dare he order for her as if she were a child?

"What?" George asked seeing the look.

"Why did you just do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" George laughed.

"Order for me like I am some kind of duffer" Hermione answered.

"I don't understand." George confessed

"Viktor used to do that" Hermione replied. "He never let me make my own decisions or speak for myself and I am tired of it"

"Slow down" George told her. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I am sorry. I just know what you like. I was trying to be nice."

Hermione sighed.

"Sorry" she mumbled. "I still have a lot of unresolved issues about Viktor"

"Who could blame you?" George asked. "He was horrible to you. You deserve better Mione"

Hermione beamed and then cleared her throat.

"So, what's good here?" Hermione asked.

George let her know some of his favorite dishes at this restaurant; Hermione could tell her had been here a number of times. They ordered shortly after there drinks came.

George took a sip of his and then asked.

"So tell me all about this complicated stuff" George said.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"You said things were complicated with Harry and Company" George reminded here. "Tell me what's going on"

Hermione sighed

"When Viktor cheated on me I wanted to crawl in a little whole and die," Hermione admitted. " After the celebration I went back to my parents home."

"I remember" George interjected. "I took you there. I remember you were very adamant about not going to the Burrow"

"Well, the next day Harry showed up" Hermione continued. "He told me they were all worried. Then he promised if I left with him things would change. Harry assured me that it would be like the old days."

"And it wasn't?" George asked

"For about a day" Hermione adv him. "Then Harry and Ginny were stuck on each other like glue and so were Ron and Katie. I couldn't find a place in that house where people weren't making out. It brought back more than one bad memory"

"Viktor and.?" George prompted.

"Of course seeing them all over each other was insensitive because the love of my life was cheating on me and I am going to be alone forever" Hermione said. "But the other memory was of when my parents died. See, when my parents died Harry was off searching for horcruxes, Ginny was lost in her own grief and Ron, well, Ron tried but he doesn't do emotion well."

"Weren't you and Ron dating then?" George asked.

"Yup" Hermione confirmed. "Then only a few weeks after my parents died we were all separated" Hermione said.

"And you Ron broke up" George said

"I am just really thankful that Ron and I were able to be friends after out break up" Hermione sighed

"I have to know" George started. "Who broke up with whom?"

"Ron broke up with me," Hermione admitted.

George looked shocked.

"Why did Ickle Ronniekins break up with you?" he asked

"We realized we were better off as friends" Hermione told him. "I was surprised at how mature Ron was about the whole thing.

"Well us Weasley boys are full of surprises" George teased, obviously trying to change the subject.

"I am having fun tonight" Hermione told George. "Thanks"

"Anytime" George replied winking at her.

Hermione crept into the Burrow a little after 1:00 Am. Once in her room she barely had the energy to put her nightshirt on before falling into bed beside Ginny.

"Mione, is that you?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"Yeah" Hermione replied turning away from the younger girl.

"Did you have fun?" Ginny asked

"I did" Hermione replied

"Tell me about it" Ginny continued.

"In the morning Gin" Hermione suggested. "I am really tired"

Hermione waited for a reply hoping that would be the end of the interrogation but the only response was Ginny's light snoring. Hermione smiled as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Champange for my real friends

**A/N: The title of this chapetr wouldn't fit in the box but it is so funny that I wanted all of you to know.** **It's a title from a _Fall Out Boy _song.**

** Chapter 5: Champange for my real friends, real pain for my sham friends**

Hermione woke up the next morning later than normal for her. She changed into a nice pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt, all while humming to herself.

Ron, Harry and Ginny were already at breakfast when she came down. "Good morning all" Hermione sang out cheerfully. She sat down across from Ron and began to eat.

"So I here someone got in awfully late" Harry teased. Hermione smiled.

"Not too late" Hermione defended herself playfully.

"Did you have fun?" Harry asked.

"It was fun, we just went to dinner in muggle London" Hermione advised him. "We are going out again tonight"

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"It's a surprise for me" Hermione admitted truthfully, because George had actually not told her where they were going. Hermione almost laughed at the expression on Ron's face. he and Ginny both looked as if they were ready to explode.

"Who is it that you're seeing?" Ginny asked trying to sound non chalant.

"Just an old friend" Hermione said causally.

"Do we know this old friend?" Ron asked sounding a lot less composed than Ginny.

"I really don't want to talk about" Hermione replied, excusing herself from the table. Once back in her room she smiled and chuckled to herself.

George really did know his siblings well; it was already driving Ron crazy. Hermione felt a stab of guilt as she pulled out a book. She tired to shake it away by opening the book and settling down to read.

"I will only keep this up for a couple of days and then let them in on it" Hermione said out loud. "We will have a good laugh about it"

About two hours later Ginny opened the door and grabbed her broom.

"Hermione" she said. "Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Daphne are downstairs. They are here to play quidditch. You should come down"

"I don't play quidditch" Hermione reminded her without lifting her eyes from the book.

"Then you could sit with pansy and Daphne and socialize" Ginny retorted.

Hermione sighed deeply and closed her book. "Ok but I am bringing this with me" Hermione told her holding up the book. "I like Pansy and Daphne but we don't have much in common." Hermione followed Ginny downstairs to greet her friends.

They played quidditch three on three; Harry's team (Ron and Ginny) just barely beat Draco's team (Blaise and Katie). When they were done Draco started tease Hermione they he always does.

"So I hear you have a boyfriend Granger" Draco said

"No, that is incorrect information" Hermione told him. "I am casually seeing someone"

"Oh" Draco laughed mocking a serious expression." I am sorry" "Well, who is it you are casually seeing?" Blaise asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, I mean if it doesn't work out, I don't want to be disappointed" Hermione explained.

For a moment everyone was quiet, Draco finally cleared his throat and said.

"Well, it's too bad you have plans tonight or you could come to my party"

"What party?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at Harry and Ron obviously confused.

"I have been having get together at my house the last couple of weekends" Draco replied. "We have passed invites along through Ron and Ginny."

"This is the first I have heard of it" Hermione told him, her face growing warm with anger.

"They told us you declined because you felt out of place with out a date" Pansy told her looking embarrassed.

Hermione turned on her friends who were looking anywhere but her direction.

"Care to explain" Hermione prompted her friends. Ginny coughed a little and looked at Ron, who silently and fervently shook his head looking to Harry. Harry slumped down in his seat, staring at the floor.

"We knew that you felt out of place around people who were with their signigant others" Harry said finally after a moment. "We were just concerned.

"No" Hermione barked jumping to her feet. "You weren't concerned about me. You were tired of feeling bad for poor pitiful lonely Hermione. Well bugger off all of you" With that Hermione flew up the stairs and into Ginny's room. She felt so embarrassed, she wasn't sure she could ever face Draco and the other Slytherins again. She felt enraged at her so called friends, how could they put her in that position?

Quietly she slipped into the bathroom taking a long shower. When she was done she started on the daunting task of straightening her hair.

By the time she was done with that she went into the room she shared with Ginny, which thankfully was empty. Hermione threw open her trunk and started to got through her clothes. Tonight she felt like a change and none of her clothes felt right. Then she found some older clothes she never wore, things Viktor bought for her.

Hermione pulled out a red tank top and short black skirt that flared a little. After slipping on those clothes and putting a little bit of make up, she was shocked at the transformation. Hermione hadn't felt truly beautiful in so long but tonight she felt hot.

Ron, Harry and Ginny were just finishing up dinner when Hermione came down the stairs.

"Mrs.Weasley" Hermione called coming into the kitchen.

"Yes, Dear" Mrs.Weasley answered.

"I may out pretty late tonight, later than I usually am, is that OK?" Hermione asked.

"You are of age dear, you can stay out as long as you want" Mrs. Weasley replied looking apprehensive. "Just be careful"

"I will" Hermione called as she headed outside. She gave the three at the table a scathing glare that made all of them flinch and she was gone.

George was waiting for her outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione almost gasped when she saw him. He was wearing a black slacks and sports coat with a red shirt and no tie. His red hair, a little longer than Ron's was hanging in his eyes. He looked gorgeous.

"Hey" Hermione called when she got her voice back. George looked up and Hermione could see the shock in his eyes.

"Wow" he said smiling "You look amazing"

"Thank you" Hermione replied. "You don't look half bad yourself"

"Are you ready?" George asked.

"Yes" Hermione replied.

George held out his arm to her which she took. They walked arm and arm through Diagon Alley, George evading all questions about the destination.

"Here we are" George announced a few moments later. Hermione looked around saw a large brick building with winding stairs that led to a door. There was a line of people waiting to get in. The sign read "Golden Snitch".

"A night club?" Hermione questioned as George led her up the stairs.

"Yes, actually Oliver Wood opened this place a dew months ago" George advised her. "It's like a muggle night club, pretty cool place, I come here often"

"I thought Oliver played Quidditch" Hermione said

"He was, until the war." George answered. "He quit and went into business for himself"

Hermione looked at the crowd around the door.

"We'll never get in" Hermione hissed.

George smiled in response and grabbed her hand leading her to the door. The large doorman looked at George and to Hermione's surprised he smiled.

"Mr.Weasley" he greeted. "Your brother is already here"

"Thank you" George replied, gently guiding Hermione through the gate by the small of her back.

"By the way Tony" George told the doorman. "This is Hermione Granger, a very close friend of mine. She may start coming here with us on regular basis"

Hermione smiled at him and he tipped his hat. George pulled Hermione away. They passed a large dance floor, the bar and several tables. He led her up anther flight of stairs. At the end of the hall they stopped in front a set of metal double door, labeled V.I.P...

The room wasn't actually a room; it was a balcony that over looked the night club.

Lee Jordan, the twin's best friend, was draped over one of the plush, arm chairs paying poker were Fred Weasley and the Creevey bothers. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnett, two former members of the Gryffindor quidditch team were watching.

Fred looked up as Hermione and George walked in. He eyebrows raised questiongly when he saw Hermione but he greeted her warmly.

"Hi Hermione" he said standing up to give her a little hug.

"Hi Fred" she responded.

"Whoa" lee called. "It has been forever since I've seen you. How have you been?"

"I've been good" Hermione replied. "And you?"

"I have been good" lee answered. He looked her up and down, grinning appreciatively. "And if I may so, you are looking mighty fine this evening."

Hermione giggled and blushed at this statement. She hugged both Colin and Dennis Creevey, and wasn't the least bit surprised when they advised they were working at the joke shop as interns.

"So, what are you doing here?" Fred asked after Hermione was settled onto the couch between Colin and Dennis,

"To what do we owe the pleasure of you company this evening?"

"It's long story" Hermione told him.

"Not really George commented, turning form his conversation with Lee. He sat down and told Fred a condensed but accurate version of her problem with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"You guys are wicked" Angelina commented after hearing about the payback.

"The little gits deserve it" George retorted, he no longer seemed amused with the situation after hearing about the incident with Draco.

"Whatever' Hermione replied."I am done with the whole situation. Right now, I just want to have fun, so Fred, deal me in"

"Yes mam" Fred saluted dealing the cards for the next hand of poker.

Four hands later Hermione had thoroughly trounced them all and hurt the boy's ego.

"Come on" Angelina said laughing. She pulled freed and Lee to their feet. "Let's go dance"

"Ok" Fred agreed giving Hermione a very pathetic look.

"Let's go" George said trying to pull Hermione up.

"No" Hermione said. "I don't dance"

"You can't just sit here" George urged her. "It will be fun"

Hermione laughed when she saw George giving her a rather effective puppy dog face.

"Fine" she groaned following him out to the dance floor.

Hermione never realized dancing could be. George bought her a couple of drinks and he turned around the dance floor to muggle dance music. Just as she was dealing wore out the fats music stopped, the lights dimmed and slow song started.

Hermione started to leave the dance floor and George stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked smiling. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and she didn't pull away. His smell was intoxicating and she felt the need to be closer.

i What is going on, she thought, I can't possibly have a crush on George. Hermione thought she must be imagining when she felt his arms tighten around her but she pressed her cheek to his. I won't think, Hermione told herself, for once in my life I will enjoy the moment regardless of what it means.

George pulled away, his face flushed. He looked at Hermione, his eyes full of passion and before she knew it their lips crashed into one another. The kiss was intense and Hermione felt as if she were being pulled away by the tide. When George finally broke the kiss, Hermione came back to reality.

"I have to go" Hermione stuttered, running out before George had a chance to speak.


	6. Chapter 6 Something More

**A/N: This story heats up a little in this chapter but there will be no sex, yet. Sorry it took me so long.**

The sun blinded Hermione when she roused the next morning, causing her to curse loudly.

"Did Hermione just curse?" Ron asked.

"Sod off, Ron" Ginny hissed and turned back to Hermione shaking her gently again. "Hermione, wake up"

Hermione opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light.

"You didn't make it to the bed" Ginny observed. "You must have gotten home late"

"Yeah" Hermione told her standing up and brushing past her three friends.

During her long shower she did some serious thinking, deciding that she did in fact have a small crush on George. The problem was what to do about it. She couldn't keep hanging out with him and being completely platonic because she was most surely kiss him again.

Hermione made the decision as she was straightening her hair; she would go and talk to George today. I am a Gryffindor, she told herself, and I am brave. The worst he can do is reject me and I can get over that.

Mrs. Weasley was making lunch when Hermione came downstairs.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley" she called brightly. "I was going to make a couple of sandwiches, I am eating lunch with a friend."

"What friend?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned on him.

"A friend, just a friend" Hermione snapped. "Not that you would even know what that word means, Ronald"

"Hermione" Harry started.

"I just can't talk about this right now" Hermione interrupted him.

"Here you go, Hermione" Mrs.Weasley said sweetly handing her a bag full of food. "Have fun"

"Thank you" Hermione replied. "I will be back before dinner."

Without another word to the rest of them Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley.

Hermione paced outside of i Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's /i nervously. She had already tried to go inside four times but kept chickening out.

"Hermione" lee Jordan said walking up with a bemused expression on his face. "You ok?"

"I am fine" Hermione squeaked out avoiding eye contact with him.

"Are you here to see George?" lee asked still trying to catch her eye.

'Yeah" Hermione finally admitted.

"Come on" Lee motioned for her to follow. He threw open the door, calling Fred and George.

"Were back here" Fred responded from a room in the back.

Fred and George were sitting at a large table looking over receipts and paperwork.

"Hermione" Fred said in surprise. "We are seeing an awful lot of you as of late"

George stood and gave Hermione a hug.

"Hi" he whispered

"Hi" she whispered back

When George pulled away Hermione held up the bag.

"I brought you lunch" she told him.

"Thank you" George replied. "Let's take that upstairs"

Hermione followed George out; she caught a knowing glance between Fred and Lee, which caused her to blush.

The apartment was small and bare. Hermione guessed they only used it to sleep and eat.

George pulled out a chair in front of small table in the kitchen. Hermione smiled and shyly and sat down.

"Your bloody wonderful" George commented when he saw what she brought. "The only thing I really miss about the Burrow is my mum's food."

Hermione laughed and took her portion of the lunch. For the first few minutes they ate in silence, staring at one another and looking away quickly.

Finally Hermione cleared her throat and started the conversation.

"I wanted to talk about what happened last night," she said.

George smiled but his turned a little red as if he were embarrassed.

"I was wondering which one of us was going to bring that up," George said.

"I am really sorry I ran off' Hermione told him.

"I was a little offended," George admitted. "I am not that bad of a kisser am I?"

"No, that wasn't the problem" Hermione whispered.

"I don't get it then" George said looking perplexed.

"I am attracted to you" Hermione told him. "And if I keep hanging out with you, I am going to kiss you again"

"I wont complain about that," George teased causing her to blush. "But maybe you should"

"I don't understand" Hermione replied.

"I am not boyfriend material," George admitted. "I am really attracted to you but I can't be your boyfriend"

"I am not asking you to" Hermione said interrupting him. "I just got out intense relationship, I do not want anything serious."

"What are you saying?" George asked.

"I am saying that I want to be with you, I want to be more than friends but I want to it to be causal" Hermione answered,

"You sure?" George prompted. "That doesn't really seem like you"

"Let me decide who I am" Hermione snapped.

"Ok" George replied.

Hermione smiled shyly and crossed the room. George stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into a passionate kiss. His tongue slipped across her lower lip and she quickly opened her mouth inviting him inside.

George pulled Hermione sat down on the couch pulling with him. For a few moments they stayed that way.

"Excuse me" Fred called from the doorway.

"Damn" George swore softly. 'I forgot to lock the door"

"Yes" Hermione chirped pulling away from George. "How can we help you?"

Fred was trying to hide a grin.

"George we are swamped down there" Fred advised his brother. "I could sue your help"

"Give me a minute" George replied.

"Snogging is not an excuse to skive off work," Fred warned.

George opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly.

"I need to go anyway," Hermione told him. "I will see you later"

"Dinner tonight?" George asked.

"Sounds good" Hermione said. "I will meet you here at 7:00"

George walked Hermione to the door and kissed her softly.

"Bye" she said before apparating away.

Ginny was waiting for Hermione in the room after lunch. Hermione apparated in and found her sitting on the bed, chewing her bottom lip apprehensively.

"Hi" Hermione mumbled turning to face the mirror and brush her hair.

"Can we talk?" Ginny asked timidly.

"Sure" Hermione replied. "Go ahead, I don't have much to say"

Ginny sighed deeply but continued anyway.

"What we did was horrible" Ginny started again. "We acted like selfish prats"

"Yes, you did" Hermione interrupted her. Ginny stood up and faced Hermione.

"We don't want to lose you" Ginny continued. "Please, forgive us. We can't undo what we did but we can change, please?"

Hermione stared at her friend for a moment, wanting to make her sweat a little.

"Your forgiven" Hermione finally relented after a tense pause.

Ginny squealed and threw her arms around Hermione's neck, both girls began to giggle. They stopped when someone knocked on the door. They turned and found Ron and Harry smiling at them.

"So, is it just Ginny you forgave or is it all of us?" Harry asked.

"Come on" Hermione urge and hugged both Harry and Ron.

"Party at Draco's tonight" Harry told her when she released him. "You can bring you friend or you can come alone, whatever."

"I appreciate the gesture" Hermione replied "but I have dinner at 7:00, I would skip it but it's kind of a important"

"Who is it Hermione?" Ginny asked. "I am dying here"

Hermione giggled.

"I am sorry" Hermione apologized sincerely. "I am just not ready. If I tell you then it's real and I am not ready yet"

"Ok" Ginny replied looking little disappointed.

For the rest of the afternoon Hermione played Wizard's chest with Ron while Harry and Ginny alternated between sngging each other senseless and watching Ron and Hermione.

Her friends were already gone to Draco's by the time Hermione was getting ready for her dinner. She searched high and low for the perfect outfit, growing frustrated with unsuitable wardrobe.

"Agghh" Hermione cried in complete frustration, she threw herself onto the bed

"'Ermionee" Fleur called from the doorway. Hermione looked up and smiled at the woman. Hermione used to really dislike Fleur but after she married Bill she changed.

When Bill died during the war Hermione was terrified Fleur would fall apart but she didn't. Fleur immersed herself in motherhood and became even stronger; Hermione had a great deal of respect for her.

"Hi Fleur" Hermione greeted her.

"Are you ok?" Fleur asked coming in and taking a seat on the bed.

"I am just frustrated," Hermione admitted. "I have a date tonight and I hate all of my clothes. I am not cut out for dating"

"Zat ess not true" Fleur told her gently. "Let's take a look at your wardrobe and see what we can find"

"There is nothing there," Hermione warned her. But Fleur began looking through the clothes a is she didn't even hear Hermione. "Aha"

Fleur had a triumphant look on her face and held up a silver dress. She thrust it into Hermione's hand and looked at her expectantly.

Hermione fingered the soft material and held it up. It was a calf length, silver and black dress that her mother bought her before her sixth year. Hermione had little use for muggle dress clothes when at Hogwarts so she never wore the dress but she knew it fit.

"I think this will work" Hermione told Fleur. "Thank you"

"You welcome" Fleur replied, she kissed Hermione on the cheek and whispered, "have a wonderful time, you deserve it"

"Thank you" Hermione said softly as she watched Fleur leave the room. Hermione threw on the dress quickly, making sure the tags were off. She touched up here hair and hurried to George's shop.

"Hi" Hermione called when she approached the shop. Fred and George were standing the doorway talking both stopped abruptly when they saw her.

"Wow" George started, "you look..."

"Hot" Fred finished for him. George reached over and slapped his twin on the back of the head. Fred just started laughing and George rolled his eyes.

"Ready to go?" George asked and Hermione nodded her head. The two headed for the Leaky Cauldron and out into Muggle London.

George took Hermione to the same restaurant he did on their first outing. They didn't do any real talking during dinner. It was mostly wine induced, getting to know you conversation. What amazed Hermione is how little they actually knew about one another. For years the Weasley's had been an extended family for Hermione and all she knew about George was his liked to play pranks. She didn't know her had a muggle divers license and could drive a car without magic. She didn't know he would have rather been a chase than a beater in Quidditch. She didn't know that George used to want to be a healer but decided to pursue business instead.

When they were done with dinner George invited her back to his apartment and she decided to go. It was still early in the evening and she didn't want to go home just yet.

"So" George said once they were in his apartment. "Let's talk about us"

For a moment that worried Hermione, what if he had already changed his mind about her.

"I think it's time to tell me family about us" George told her and Hermione felt relieved.

"I agree" Hermione replied. "I think it's time for the joke to be over"

"Tomorrow then?" George asked. "Mom asked the whole family to come and spend the day, since Fleur is here with the baby. I think that would be the best time."

"Sounds good" Hermione said.

"Now" George started smiling seductively. He moved closer to Hermione on the couch capturing her in his arms, before she could even think she crashed her lips into his. For a moment that sat there tongues dancing, her hands running through his hair, his hands rubbing her lower back.

Hermione leaned back, lying down on the couch and she brought George with her. George kissed her neck causing chills to run up her spine. George sat up and looked down at Hermione, she was shocked to find that her gaze was full of desire. Maybe that's why she let him pull her dress down. His hands grazed over the top of her bra and the trailed down her stomach. No man had ever caused Hermione to feel this. Hermione unbuttoned George's shirt revealing a very muscular torso, Hermione couldn't help but have a new appreciation for Quidditch after seeing George's well-defined abs.

Hermione arched her back and let out a moan when George's fingers played with the waist ban of her panties.

"Is this ok?" George asked as his hand sneaked around her back and fingered the claps of her bra. It was all moving so fast and Hermione couldn't think straight. Did she want this? Yes, very much. Was she ready? That she wasn't sure of.

"Hermione" George prompted hoarsely.

"I-uh-I" Hermione stuttered.

"It's ok" George assured her. "If you don't want to, that's ok"

"I-uh-I" Hermione stuttered again and just as she was about to say yes, Hermione could her voices and the door opened. Fred, Lee, Angelina and Alicia were walking in; Hermione quickly pulled a blanket around her. The four stopped dead in their tracks and stared at George and Hermione.

"Hi" Fred said finally, "were just going to wait outside.

"Thank you" George replied. "I would appreciate that"

As soon as the door shut Hermione heard them collapse into giggles.

"Oh my" Hermione sighed. "That was..."

"Horrifying?" George suggested. He buttoned up his shirt as Hermione slipped into her dress. George helped Hermione to her feet.

"I better go" Hermione said finally, breaking an anxious silence.

"Hermione, I wasn't trying to push you into anything you weren't ready for" George told her.

"I know" Hermione answered. "I am not really sure what I am ready for yet"

"Just let me know" George replied. Hermione lifted up on her tiptoes and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight" she whispered.

"Goodnight" George answered and Hermione dissapperated to the Burrow.


	7. Chapter 7 Letting the Cat Out

**A/N: I hope it doesn't get to cofusing at this point the story will start following both George and Hermione. Thanks for reading an all of your reviews.**

Hermione was very busy the next morning preparing for the big family brunch and dinner all morning Harry and Ron teased Hermione horribly about the guy she was seeing. Several times she almost snapped and told them but she refrained realizing that wasn't fair to George.

Hermione took care with her appearance that day, more than usual for a day at the Burrow. She put on a new pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt that tied around the neck. She left her hair down and curly, but in more controlled ringlets in lou of mass of brown fluff.

Fred and George showed up for breakfast, both letting Mrs.Weasley know they couldn't stay long.

"Boys don't you even want to spend time with your niece?" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

'Yes mom" Fred countered. "We have to go back to the shop for a little while, but we will back for dinner"

"Ok, I guess I understand" Mrs. Weasley conceded.

"So, Hermione heard from your boyfriend today?" Ron called once they had started eating. Hermione sighed and looked down, hoping to avoid George's eye.

"You have a boyfriend?" Charlie asked

"No" Hermione told him. "I am seeing someone casually, Ron makes things up as he goes along"

"Hermione I am offended" George cut in from the end of the table. Hermione's head shot up and caught a teasing smile on his lips. "You are seeing someone and you don't even have the decency to introduce us"

"Yeah" Fred interjected sharing his brother's smile. "After everything we have done for you"

"Now that's enough" Mrs. Weasley scolded the boys. "Hermione assured me whoever this boy is that he is nice, and that's all that matters. So, leave her be"

"You know, maybe their right" Hermione told Mrs.Weasley. "Maybe I should introduce you all to the guy I have been seeing"

"Really?" Mrs.Weasley asked giving Hermione a look that made her realize she too was curious.

"Yes, if it is alright with you, I will invite him here for dinner tonight." Hermione informed them.

"That would be lovely" Mrs.Weasley said happily.

"I am dying to meet him" Fleur interjected as she was feeding Isabelle.

"I guess, I will go an owl him now" Hermione announced to the table. George smirked as she walked past him and she almost collapsed into giggles. Hermione paced around the room trying to give it enough time before going back down. The door flew open and George sneaked in, tackling Hermione to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered. George just smiled and kissed her.

"So, is he coming, I want to meet him?" George asked when he released Hermione.

"Very funny, you stupid prat" Hermione admonished playfully. "What's the plan?"

Later that evening Hermione paced the living room waiting for her "boyfriend". At precisely 6:00 the doorbell rang. The occupants of the Burrow looked at Hermione.

"That must be him" Hermione said. "I will go let him in"

She could here footsteps behind her, knowing they were following. Hermione held her breath as she opened the door. Fred and Lee walked in first brushing right past Hermione to greet the Weasley's. George followed and with warning put his arms around Hermione's waist, dipping her into an intense kiss. Hermione was too stunned and pleased to hear the whispers and murmurs of shock. When George let her up, Hermione turned to the family.

"This is the guy I have been seeing" she informed them. "But you all know George"

The only sound that could be heard was Fred and Lee hysterical laughter.

The rest of the Weasley clan went on after that like nothign happened. they knew hoe to be polite and kept whatever they were thinking to themselves, but George could see Ron was upset. About 10 minutes after George showed up Ron excused himself and headed to the kitchen.

"Ron" George called following his brother into the kitchen. Ron turned to study George closely.

"What?" he asked with some slight hostility.

"You ok?" George asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ron countered, "I mean your just dating my ex girlfriend, no big deal."

"Is this really a problem?' George asked. 'Because I thought you were totally over the Hermione thing"

"I am" Ron replied with a sigh, "And Mione can date whomever she pleases, it's just, I know you George and I am afraid your going to break her heart"

"I have not intention of breaking anyone's heart" George told him.

'You never do" Ron replied. "But you get bored and you run and they are miserable. It never affected me but Hermione is one of my best friends and it would kill me if you hurt her."

"I understand" George said. "I promise I will take better care this time and do my very best not to hurt Hermione"

Ron studied George closely then he relaxed. 'Good" he replied. Then turned to leave.

"Before you go, I wanted to bring something up" George said pulling Ron back into he kitchen."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hermione's birthday is in September and you guys will be back at Hogwarts before then" George started in a hushed tone. 'I was hoping to celebrate with her; you know first birthday since the War has been over and all that"

'Yeah" Ron prompted.

"I am going to throw her a surprise party at this club we all go to" George continued and it would mean the world to her if you guys were there, so next Friday at five a clock, spread the word"

"Sounds good" Ron said before walking out to find Katie.

George followed making his way to Hermione; she was having a very animated discussion with Fred and Charlie. George put his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

George saw his mother eyeing him from across the room and he knew it was coming. His mother would be grilling him very soon and he might as well prepare for it now. there was no avoiding a prtective Molly Weasley.


	8. Chapter 8 The Birthday Party

George told Hermione that he would pick her up on Friday for a special date. She was still getting ready when he showed up. He cringed when his mother asked him to have tea in the kitchen.

"I was hoping we would get a chance to talk alone" Molly said as she poured her son a cup of tea.

"Yeah" George replied avoiding eye contact.

"So, how's business?" she asked.

"Business is good" George answered. "Were opening a shop in Hogsmeade soon"

"Well, that juts sounds lovely" Molly told him, smiling in a way that frightened George.

"Go on" George finally exploded. "Just say whatever it is that you want to say"

"Ok" Molly told him. "George Thomas Weasley, how long have you been seeing Hermione?"

"A couple of weeks" George replied.

"Is it serious?" She shot back.

"No" George answered truthfully. "I mean, I like her and she likes me, but were taking things slowly"

"She's been through a lot" Molly told him. 'She's a sweet girl with a promising future, I don't want you breaking he heart or corrupting her"

"Corrupting, mother, what are you on about?" George asked.

"I am past trying to keep you and Fred on the straight on narrow" molly admitted. "Your life is your own and truth is it works for you, but Hermione is delicate and serious and I don't want you changing her. Just be careful son, please?"

George looked at his mother and nodded.

"I already promised Ron as much" George told her.

"Good" Molly replied.

"George" Hermione called as she came into the kitchen. She was wearing a Red strapless calf length dress and her hair was up. George couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You kids have fun" Molly told them, kissing Hermione on the cheek. She shot George one last warning glare before they apparated to Diagon Alley.

"George?" Hermione asked, "What is going on?"

"Would you, or more accurately, could you stop whining for two minutes?" George asked, laughing as he steered blindfolded Hermione through Diagon alley.

"Well, I don't appreciate being kidnapped" Hermione pouted.

George stopped in front of the stairs and thought for a moment. "It's the only way" George said aloud.

"What?" Hermione asked her voice a little anxious. "Only way to what?"

George picked Hermione up and threw her over his shoulder.

"George she screamed, he climbed the stairs, her swatting him the whole time."What do you think you are doing?"

"Waiting for you to run out of breath and shut up" George teased.

George put Hermione down and forced her onto a barstool; she crossed her arms and put on a scowl.

"Are you ready for me to take the blindfold off?" George asked.

'Please" Hermione sighed. George reached around and pulled the scarf off, and Hermione was completely shocked when she saw a room full of people jumping out and shouting,

"Surprise!"

"What?" Hermione asked, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at George.

"Happy birthday" George told her kissing her on the cheek.

"My birthday is a month away" Hermione said.

"Yeah, but you are going back to Hogwarts" George countered. 'I wanted to spend your birthday with you, this is a compromise"

Hermione reached up and hugged George, he kissed before pushing her in the direction of the crowd.

"Now, go mingle" He ordered her, playfully swatting at her but. She smiled coyly over her shoulder.

"You're amazing" she told him.

Ron watched in amazement as Hermione danced on the bar with Alicia and Angelina.

"I have never seen her drink this much" Harry mumbled to Ron. Ron grunted in response and shrugged non chalantly. The truth was this did surprise him, Hermione was changing, she wasn't becoming a totally different person but she seemed to loosening up and having fun. Ron wasn't jealous and he didn't want anyone to think he was, it just worried him to see Hermione get attached knowing what Viktor did to her. Ron loved his brother but George tended to be a little out of control and a little careless with woman. He knew George wouldn't want to hurt Hermione but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go very wrong here.

"Hey you" Hermione said slipping her arms around George's waist. He paused his conversation with Charlie, Fred and Lee to smile at her.

"Having fun?" George asked then he chuckled, "That's a dumb question, of course you are, so much fun in fact you have ignored me all night"

Hermione knew he was kidding but played along.

'Oh, do you feel neglected" she teased. "Let me fix that" She moved in front George and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed. As his tongue slipped in her mouth, his arms snaked around her waist.

"Gross' Charlie mumbled turning to Fred and lee, who were both pretending to gag.

"Grow up" Hermione scolded them when she released George from her grasp. His hand settled on her waist and she leaned on his shoulder.

'Hey were just kidding" Lee teased.

"Yeah" Fred agreed. 'Were used to it by now you guys are always all over each other and God forbid I walk into my own flat, I see ungodly things"

Everyone laughed including Hermione, who didn't even turn red at the insinuation.

"Speaking of which" Hermione told Fred. 'You might want to sleep somewhere else tonight.'

Lee made a cat calls, Charlie whistled and Fred jabbed George in the ribs.

'I will have no trouble finding someone to take pity on my poor homeless soul tonight" Fred replied, "All for my brother getting some"

George turned red and slapped Fred on the back of the head.

"Dance with me" Hermione commanded leading George out on the dance floor.

For a moment they swayed quietly to the music. Hermione brushed his ears with her lips and whispered.

"I wasn't kidding"

"About what?" George asked.

'About tonight, being alone?" Hermione replied coyly.

'You mean...?" George replied

"Yeah" Hermione answered. "I am ready"

"Ok" George said pulling her closer." Just let me know when you want to leave"

"Well" Hermione started. 'Pretty much everyone is gone now"

"Yeah, it's just Fred and the gang" George commented. 'It looks like Charlie is heading out"

"Goodnight" Charlie whispered as he passed. "Happy birthday"

"Thanks" Hermione replied kissing his cheek. When Charlie was gone, Hermione smiled.

"I think I am getting tired" Hermione told George. He picked her up and carried her unceremoniously to the door.

"Goodnight" he called to his friends as he let the door slam behind him


	9. Chapter 9 The Next Step

**A/N: Hey guys, this is where it gets good. Please reveiw and let me know if yo like to see any changes made to this particular part. i was really worried about making it too smutty, so I ;left a lot to the imagination. i would be willing to work on it a little, just give me your feedback. thanks for reading**

Hermione let George pulled into his bedroom. George began kissing her neck as he maneuvered her to the bed. Hermione moaned as George ran his hand up the curves of her body.

"Are you sure?" George asked as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone. "I mean, we can move at your pace"

"I am sure" Hermione moaned as she nibbled on George's neck. He hissed and smiled down at her. Hermione shrieked as George flipped her onto her back and began to pull her dress down, revealing a lacy black bra.

"I never pictured you in things like that" George whispered running the tips of his fingers lightly across the fabric, swiftly he hand slipped behind her and unhooked the bra.

"George" Hermione breathed as his mouth worked her breast. "George I need to tell you something"

George wasn't listening; his hands were now running down, slipping her dress of the rest of the way.

"George" Hermione repeated. "I really need you to listen"

"I am" George responded. The he bit the side of her knickers getting ready to pull them down with his teeth.

"I am a virgin" Hermione whispered.

George stopped and looked at her.

"What?" he asked. "I am not sure I heard you correctly.

"I am a virgin" Hermione repeated.

"There's no way" George said looking dazed.

"There's no way...what?" Hermione questioned.

"That you could be..." George trailed off and looked at her. "You never with Viktor?"

"No" Hermione told him.

"You never with Ron?" George continued.

"I told you, no, I have never with anyone" Hermione snapped.

"Why me then?" George asked. "Why would you choose to give your virginity to me?"

"It feels right" Hermione said softly trying to slip on to his lap.

"Wait, wait" George stopped her. "This doesn't change anything Mione. I mean as far as we go, I just need you to be aware that us sleeping together doesn't change the way this relationship works. We aren't going to be a couple after this, ok?"

"I know that" Hermione told him. "Do you honestly think I am naive enough to think sex makes a relationship, sex is just sex. We are just dating"

"Are you sure?" George asked.

Hermione stood up and scowled at him. She reached for her dress and began to put it back on.

"I am" Hermione replied. "But I guess your not."

George grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto his lap.

"I am sure" George argued playfully. "I just need to make sure you are, I don't want any broken hearts in the morning."

"You are so full of your self" Hermione teased. George lowered Hermione to the bed.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?" he suggested.

"Please do" Hermione whispered.

George pulled her knickers off and threw them across the room. This is her first time, George reminded himself, and the least you can do is make it special.

Hermione had been lying in his arms for about ten minutes after they were done. George really wasn't much for snuggling but he could have stayed that way all night.

"You could stay the night" George suggested as Hermione reached for her dress. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek before dressing.

"Your mother would kill us both" she reminded him gently.

"True" George conceded. "See ya tomorrow?'

"Maybe" Hermione answered. 'I will let you know"

"Bye" George called as she apparated away.


	10. Chapter 10 Private thoughts

Hermione sat in the back yard of the Burrow, thinking of her night with George. She always thought sleeping with someone for the first time would be different, not better, just different. The truth was she always thought her first time would be with Ron but she didn't regret her decision, it felt right.

"Mione" Ron called as he approached her. She quickly tucked her legs in and crossed her arms wishing Ron would just go inside and leave her to her thoughts.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Ron asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah, did you?' she answered.

Ron nodded and looked at her closely. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "You look a little preoccupied"

"I am just thinking" Hermione replied.

"About what?" Ron asked.

"I don't want to talk about" Hermione answered.

"We use to talk about everything" Ron said softly.

"Things change" Hermione informed him. "It's not you, it's us, we are different now and there are things in my life that I can't share with you anymore"

Ron stood up and shoved his hand sin his pockets. "Goodnight Hermione"

She watched Ron walk away and she couldn't help but wonder where they would be if the war had never happened but somehow she knew they would have ended right where they were.

George stepped out of the shower and found Fred sneaking in.

"She's gone" George told him.

"Good, then I don't have to sleep on Lee's couch" Fred replied flopping onto George's bed. "So, what happened?"

"You know what happened" George told him as he put on a t-shirt.

"Yeah" Fred said. "I would normally ask for the dirty details but the idea of Hermione... you know, it freaks me out little"

George laughed and kicked Fred off of his bed.

"Be careful man" Fred warned him

"I don't want hear it" George barked. 'if I get the don't break her heart speech one more time I am going to snap"

Fred slapped George on the knee.

"It's not her heart I am worried about" Fred told his brother as he walked out.


	11. Chapter 11 Distance Makes the Heart Grow

"I'll come and see you" George said as he walked Hermione to the train.

"I know" Hermione replied. "We'll write"

"Yeah" George said, he took her head and pulled her to him. "Hermione, I wanted to talk to you about something"

"What's that?" she asked. Behind her the train whistle sounded and George smiled.

"Don't worry about it" George told her. He kissed her gently before pushing her to the train. "Go on, have a good year"

Hermione watched him out the window, she felt sad already.

"Hermione" Ginny called.

"What?" hermione asked, still gazing out the window.

"You have to go meet the prefects, remember" Ginny reminded her.

"Oh, I forgot" Hermione cried, rushing out the door.

Later after they arrived and they were back in their dorms, hermione started to unpack. Ginny was talking to parvati and Lavender.

"Can I see your photographs Hermione?" lavender asked. Hermione nodded and handed some of the framed pictures to her roommate. There was one of her parents, one of her with Harry, Ron and Ginny, but her favorite was taken at her birthday party with George.

"Are you dating him?" Lavender asked.

Hermione nodded smiling fondly down at the picture.

"Wow" Lavender said. "I thought you and Ron would last forever"

"We actually only dated a few moths, most of the last year I spent with Viktor" hermione commented, feeling that pain in her chest again. Talking about Viktor always brought back the feeling of sadness.

"Why did you break up?" Parvati asked.

"He cheated on me" Hermione commented before sprinting out of the room. "I am going to go shower"

George sat in the office attempting to go through sales receipts but he kept getting distracted by a picture on his desk. It was taken at Hermione's party and she looked so beautiful. George already missed her so much it was tearing him apart.

"You've never been one to daydream" Charlie called from the doorway. "This girl must really have a hold on you"

"Not really" George told him. 'I am just tired."

"You miss Hermione" Charlie replied sitting down across from him.

"A little, yeah" George admitted.

"You could just tell her how you feel," Charlie suggested.

"No" George replied, shaking his head. "I can't take the chance of losing myself in someone else"

"You already have" Charlie told him.


	12. Chapter 12 Hogsmaede trips and ex 's

Hermione sighed and threw the letter into the fire.

"Who was that from?" Ron asked over his transfiguration book.

"Viktor" Hermione replied, picking up her own homework.

"Viktor" Ginny repeated. "As in Viktor Krum?"

"Yes" Hermione replied looking frustrated.

"What did he want?" Ron barked.

"To apologize, tell me he loves me, misses me" Hermione mumbled. "All of that rubbish"

"Are you going to write him back?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not" Hermione answered. "Change of subject, please?"

Harry cleared his throat.

"Hogsmeade weekend" Harry said. "We all going in together?"

"I guess" Hermione replied, she looked at Ron. "Is Katie coming in this weekend?"

"No" Ron said, "She has to work"

"Oh, I am sorry" Hermione replied.

Ron shrugged, "I'll see her soon. I don't much worry about Katie and me, we have a good stable thing" He said, stressing the word stable. Hermione seemed to catch his meaning.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Hermione snapped, packing her books away.

"That was brilliant mate" Harry told Ron sarcastically.

Ron didn't say a word just watched her walk away.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny traveled to Hogsmeade together the next day. Hermione got quite the surprise in the village.

"George" she called. He turned around and held his arms out to her. Hermione ran and jumped, George swung her around, causing her to squeal.

"Hey kids" George greeted his siblings and Harry. "I am going to steal her for a bit, we will catch up with you later" Hermione laughed as George pulled her away.

They ate lunch first, Hermione going on and on about school and being head girl. George listened patiently and when she was finally out of breath he said he had a surprise for her.

He led her down to the end of the row of shops." here we are?' George advised her, motioning to a dilapidated building in front of him.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"We will be opening a Hogsmeade chain of Weasley's wizarding Wheezes" George announced, throwing his hands into the air.

"Oh" Hermione squealed, "This is exciting, I am really proud of you"

George beamed as he led her inside the building. "Were renovating right, now. The grand opening will be in a few months."

"Who is going to run this one/" Hermione asked as she poked around the semi-empty building.

George followed closely behind her. "Once it is up and running, Lee will manage it" he advised her. "But for the time being Fred and I will be over seeing the renovation"

"So you will be around more" Hermione said slyly. George slipped his arms around her waist.

"Maybe" he teased. George leaned over and brushed her lips with a kiss.

"I have really missed you" Hermione breathed in between kisses. George pulled out his wand and conjured a small couch, he mavuvered Hermione over to it.

"I have really missed you too" George told her. Hermione sat down on the couch and pulled George on top of her.

"I don't know when I'll see you again" Hermione said pulling her shirt off. "So, make it memorable Weasley"

George watched Hermione putting her clothes back on and sighed happily. "God I love her, he thought. George paused, his heart beating wildly. What is wrong with me, he reprimanded himself, did I actually just think that? The thought alone made him nauseated. I have to get away, he told him self, now!

"I really need to go" George told Hermione. He dropped a kiss on her forehead, "Can you make it back by yourself?"

Hermione looked take back by his sudden hurry but nodded anyway, 'Sure, I'll be fine"

"I will owl you in a couple of days" George said as he rushed past her and out the door.

"This was supposed to be a causal thing" George told himself as he took a walk around Hogsmeade. "If I love her then I could get hurt. I can't, that can't happen."


	13. Chapter 13 Over?

George made it back to his flat and threw himself onto his bed. Fred came in and looked own at his brother.

"What are you on about?" George snapped, "Sneaking into my room and staring at me, what's with you?"

"I think I should be asking you" Fred retorted. "One would think after spending the day with your girlfriend you would be in a good mood"

"She is not my girlfriend" George bellowed, standing up and brushing past Fred. Fred followed him down to the shop.

"I have to know what you're problem is" Fred told him. "It's like I don't even know you anymore."

"Just bugger off" George snapped.

Fred shook his head and walked away.

George's mood began to improve over the next few days, but it was just show. Hermione sent him two letters that week, only one of which he replied, to. He wasn't mad at Hermione and he didn't want to hurt her feelings but he couldn't let this get anymore involved.

George took solace in the fact that he would figure all of this out soon, and then he would make it up to her.

Hermione was waking up on a Saturday, the day of the next Hogsmeade visit, when she heard a taping at her window. She recognized George's owl and became excited.

It's been a few days since I have actually spoken to George, she thought sadly. She pulled off the letter and read it silently.

Dear Mione,

How's school? Works good.

I was just writing to let you know I wont be able to come into Hogsmeade and see you today. And actually I may not be able to come and see you for a while, I don't want to make promises I can't fulfill. I'll let you know when I will be able to come in and see you again, ok?

See you

George

Hermione sighed deeply and tossed the letter aside. She knew something was off, since their last visit to Hogsmeade, George had written to her twice, and only after she had written to him. She wished she could see him and ask him what was wrong, but there was no way for her to do so. She jumped out a bed and put on her clothes, she would just have to wait and see what happens.

Hermione spent the day with Luna and Ron. They had a great time catching up but Hermione couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was wrong. But no one asked, not even Ron, and Hermione appreciated their discretion.

Hermione sat down and started to write George a letter that night but realized it sounded too demanding. The truth was, everyday Hermione was growing more attached to George and that worried her a little, especially now that he had become so withdrawn.

"Maybe it's over" Hermione old her self sadly as she crawled into bed. 'Maybe he's just like every other boy in the world"


	14. Chapter 14 Caught in the Act

**A/N: I know it seems like the last few chapters have revolved around Hogsmeade weekends, that will stop soon, I promise. Thanks to everyone for all of your reveiws, you huys have been awesome!  
**

_Chapter 14: Caught in the Act _

George was moping. George wasn't productive. George was frustrated.

"Go tell her" Fred called when he saw the look on his brother's face.

"No" George replied.

"So, you admit there is to tell then?" Fred asked.

"I didn't say that" George growled through clenched teeth.

"You don't have to" Fred muttered.

"Is it that obvious?" George whined.

"Fred nodded his head and George kicked the wall."Damn," he hissed in pain. Fred laughed.

"Admit it my dear twin" Fred said knowingly.

"Fine, I love her" George relented.

"Didn't hear that" Fred teased, "Again"

"Sod off" George growled.

Fred stood up and headed for the door. "I am going out" he advised George, "Tell her" And Fred hoped this would be the end of all the madness.

Hermione was preparing for another Hogsmeade outing and realized, it's been 2 weeks since I have even heard from George. Hermione had decided the best idea was to give George some space but it still hurt.

Ron was the only one waiting for her when she got down stairs. "Hey" he greeted her warmly, "Ready to go"

"Sure" Hermione chirped following him out of the tower. All the way to Hogsmeade they talk about the upcoming holidays. Hermione had decided of course to spend it at the Weasley's.

Just as they rounded the corner into the village, Hermione was faced with familiar surprise bit not the one she would have ever expected.

"Viktor" she said when she recovered from the shock. He tried to wrap Hermione in a tight hug but Hermione darted out his way. "Why are you here?" Hermione asked sternly. Ron walked up and put a protective arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"I needed to see you" Viktor replied hoarsely. "You never answered my letters"

"I had nothing to say" Hermione told him. She crossed her arms and sent him a cold glare.

"Herm-o-ninny" he pleaded, taking a step towards her. "Just give me a chance to talk"

Hermione sighed in frustration, throwing her arms in the air, "you have 2 minutes" she warned him.

"I am sorry" Viktor started, "I treated you horrible, not only cheated on you, but the whole relationship. You deserved better, I'm sorry"

Hermione melted a little, smiling in spite of herself. "I appreciate that Viktor" she told him, "But what's done is done".

"I know you will never take me back" Viktor went on, "But I was hoping we could be friends"

Ron grunted and stiffened beside Hermione. "She is seeing someone" Ron snapped.

"You?" Viktor asked.

"No, my brother" Ron countered.

Hermione put a hand on Ron's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I will be fine; you can let me handle this"

Ron grunted again and brushed past Viktor with withering stare. Hermione stepped forward, "I am not sure we will ever get back what we had as friends" Hermione started, "But I would be glad to start s new friendship. One based on trust and communication"

Viktor smiled and again tried to hug her, Hermione stepped back. 'Let's start a little slower than". Viktor offered her his hand and she shook it firmly.

"Allow me to take you to lunch?" Viktor offered. Hermione considered the offer and then took his arm and walked with him to the Leaky Cauldron.

George was pacing the office for what seemed like the five hundredth time this week. He knew that this was the Hogsmeade visit before the Holidays and he knew he had let Hermione down. Fred had tried everything to get George to open up to Hermione, from teasing him to poking him and nothing had worked. "This is stupid" George reprimanded himself out loud standing up and heading from the door. Lee Jordan opened it before he could and threw himself into a chair.

"Lee I was in my way out" George said motioning for Lee to leave.

"Oh, well I just got back from the Hogsmeade store" lee advised him, 'I wanted to report the progress"

George sighed and sat back down, "Go on" George urged.

Lee quickly reported on the status of the building, the progress the crew was making and blue prints for the new layout. When he was done George took all of the paperwork and left it on the desk for Fred. "Lee could you watch the store for me, I have something I have to do"

"Sure mate," Lee said smiling. Before George could leave lee called out to him again, "Bu the way I saw Hermione"

"In Hogsmeade?" George asked grabbing his cloak and his wand.

"Yeah, she was walking into the Leaky Cauldron with some guy, tall dark hair" lee explained. "Looked a little familiar now that I think on it" Lee paused again as if thinking then realization crossed his face, "It was Krum Viktor Krum. Can't believe I didn't recognize him right off the bat"

George stopped at those words and looked at lee. He felt suddenly angry and hoped against hope Lee was wrong." Hermione was with Krum?" he asked.

Lee hesitated obviously uncomfortable, "Yeah but maybe it was" lee started but George rounded and flew to the door.

Lee was right behind him shouting, "Please, George don't do anything stupid"

"Mr.Weasley" McGonagall told him sternly, "I have order to uphold"

"I understand, it will only take a few moments" George replied. "Please"

McGonagall smiled a little and stood up, "The password is key lime pie" McGonagall relented, "Please be brief"

"Thank you" George said bidding her goodbye and leaving quickly. He headed to Gryffindor tower and gave the fat lady the password,

"Your back?" The fat lady asked as she swung the door open.

"Not for long" George mumbled as he walked through and searched for Hermione.

Hermione was laughing at a Joke Harry was telling when she spotted George. She crumbled up the note in her hand, a letter she was writing to George telling him she was in love with him. "George" she called standing to meet him.

The look on his face stopped Hermione right in her tracks; she hesitated before speaking again, "Is everything ok?"

"Can we speak outside?" George asked formally, motioning to the door. Hermione nodded and George quickly and curtly acknowledged his siblings before following Hermione. Once outside George was keeping his distance and avoiding all contact

, eye or otherwise with Hermione. After a moment of silence George cleared his throat, "I think maybe it's time just to end this"

"What?" Hermione asked. "Why?"

"I am busy, you're busy" George told her. "I think it's best for everybody if we move on"

"But" Hermione started, but George cut her off quickly.

"You're free to go back to Vicky" George replied coolly before turning around and leaving. Hermione felt the world slip out from under her. She called George's name until she couldn't see him anymore. Hermione turned on her heel and ran back into the common room, without a word she sprinted to her room.

Hermione threw herself onto the bed and sobbed as hard as she could, feeling more alone than ever.

Ginny sat on the bed and began stroking Hermione's hair, "What happened?" she asked her friend softly.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up. "George broke it off" Hermione advised.

"What?" Ginny asked scooting closer to Hermione, "Why would he do that?"

"It was just a casual thing" Hermione coin tuned, trying to mimic George's careless tone. "We are both busy it is best for everyone"

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked looking concerned. Hermione tried to laugh but sob came out instead. Ginny put her arms around Hermione, letting her get it out. After a few minutes the sobbing slowed down and Ginny tucked Hermione into bed, whispering, "I am sorry he broke your heart"


	15. Chapter 15 Dances and Plans

The days flew by and before George knew it Christmas was coming. He dreaded seeing Hermione, he had just gotten Fred off of his back about Hermione, the idea of having to face her made him sick. But upon arriving at the Burrow he didn't see her.

"So, where is Hermione?" George asked casually when his siblings arrived. Ginny glared her brother and brushed past him. Ron followed suit, sprinting upstairs to shower. Harry reached out, shaking George's hand saying a frosty hello.

"Hermione is Malfoy's" Harry answered his question before disappearing.

"You and 'ermione are no longer together?" fleur asked.

"No, we broke things off" George replied avoiding Fed's pointed glare.

"That's a lie," Ginny snapped coming into the kitchen to kiss the baby. "You broke things off"

George stared back at his sister refusing to be made the bad guy. "I am sure she survived it" George replied, "She had Viktor after all"

"Is that the problem?' Ginny screeched, 'you didn't even give her a chance to explain"

"Explain what?" George asked, his voice rising. "There was nothing to explain"

"Your right" Ginny told him as she turned away. 'I am glad you ended things, because if you are that much of a coward then hermione deserves better"

"Fine" George yelled after her, "Take her side"

Ron and Harry had just come into the kitchen and they stared at him. "You told me you wouldn't break her heart" Ron said quietly.

"Is it lost on the two of you that I am family?" George asked glaring at his youngest brother.

"No" Ron answered. 'But she was family once too, just not by blood"

"If her heart is broken don't blame me" George sneered, "Maybe you should blame yourself, she would have never needed me if the three of you had paid her any attention"

Ron just shook his head, "We were pretty foul to hermione, but we came around and gave her are all...you just let her down for nap reason. Don't make this about us; this is about you and your phobia of commitment. Admit it George she scares you"

Christmas wasn't good for George. His family was split between those angry with him and those who felt sorry for him and neither was pleasant. He was glad to get back to the shop. He spent the next few months completely wrapped up in his business. He rarely allowed himself to think about Hermione although her name came up quite a bit. Apparently his friends including Lee were keeping touch with her and were not sensitive to George on this matter at all.

He didn't see her until February when he went into Hogsmead on business and ran into Ginny and Hermione.

"Hey" George greeted his sister kissing her cheek. Ginny had warmed back up to her brother although she still seemed a little agitated about the whole thing.

"Hi" Ginny replied smiling awkwardly. Hermione kept her eyes to the ground and George realized he would have to make the first move.

"Hello Hermione" he said softly. "How are you?"

Hermione looked up and George almost melted, he eyes always did that to him. He ignored the butterflies in his stomach and plastered a jovial smile on his face. "Hello" Hermione replied politely. "I am good and you?"

George nodded and swallowed hard, trying to find his voice again. "I am good, busy but good"

Hermione nodded and he noticed she fidgeting nervously. "Where are the boys?" George asked.

"Shopping" Ginny, replied, "We have a Valentines Day dance and we had presents to buy"

"Oh" George replied, suddenly he felt sick, wondering if Hermione had a date. She must, George thought, she is one of the most desirable girls at Hogwarts, hell in the whole Wizarding world.

At that moment Harry, Ron and a slytherin George couldn't place walked up. Ron nodded at George curtly; Ron was still very sore with George and showed it. Harry shook his hand and they all stood around uncomfortable for a moment. Finally Ron got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"George, this Theodore Nott" Ron introduced the young slytherin. "He's the new chaser on the slytherin team, he is sort of dating Hermione"

George's heart fell to the floor, he looked at his little brother shocked Ron could be so cruel.

"Were just going to the dance," Hermione corrected quietly and George looked at her. Did that mean she wasn't interested in this guy? George wondered silently.

"You guys have been studying together to all hours" Ron countered, "and you sit in the slytherin stands at Quidditch matches"

George fought the urge to punch Theodore Nott right in his smug little face. Hermione leaned over and whispered to Nott, he smiled as he took the shopping bags from her. "Were going to do some shopping on our own," Nott announced. He took Hermione's hand and started leading her away. She stopped and looked at George, "it was good to see you, good luck on your new store"

George couldn't trust himself to answer so he nodded and waved. He watched Hermione disappear down the road hand in hand with someone else and he almost went after her. She's better off, George told himself, and I am way too screwed up for her.

"Thanks little brother" George told him sarcastically. "I get the point"

"Good" Ron snapped before walking away. Ginny smiled at George and followed suit behind Ron. Harry watched George for a moment and then sighed.

"Ron goes about things wrong," Harry said. "But his intentions are good, we juts want her to be happy"

"So do I" George said before walking away.

The Valentines Day dance at Hogwarts was a lot of fun, well for everyone but Hermione. Theodore was wonderful and sweet but Hermione couldn't get George off of her mind. Since their break up Hermione had been good at avoiding thoughts of him but then she saw him and he world crashed down. He stood there looking fabulous and bored, Hermione had as usual felt inadequate.

"Hermione" Theodore called, waving his hands in front of her face. Hermione looked at him and smiled apologetically. She smoothed down and imaginary wrinkle in red silk dress, a nervous habit, something to keep her hands busy.

"Sorry" she answered, "What were you saying?"

"I asked about your plans after Hogwarts?" he repeated.

"Ministry" Hermione replied quickly, "hopefully magical law enforcement"

"An auror?" Nott asked.

"No, I had enough chasing bad guys" hermione replied, "I would rather be more administrative"

"I understand that" he said. Hermione stared off into the distance, wondering if George would have even come to this and if they would have had fun.

"You miss him. Huh?" Theodore asked looking chagrinned. Hermione broke her trance and stared at him questioningly. "George" he clarified, "You miss him"

Hermione sighed and stared at the floor. "I do" Hermione adnitted,"That's the first time I have admitted that."

"Yeah" Theodore said softly.

"I am really sorry" Hermione told. "Your very nice and I have enjoyed spending time with you"

"But just friends right?" Theodore cut her off.

Hermione smiled ruefully and nodded. "I guess I should go" She stood up and started to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"The dance isn't over" he told her. "I don't want to lose you as a friend, it's not your fault you love someone else."

Hermione couldn't believe how good he was being and suddenly felt horrible. Why can't girls love guys like him, Hermione thought as she sat back down, why do we love guys who leave us alone and hurt,

After the dance Theodore bid Hermione goodnight with a kiss on the cheek. He walked away feeling a little resentful George Weasley. He doesn't deserve someone so wonderful, Theodore thought bitterly. But he knew Hermione loved George and he wanted her to be happy. He found Ron and Harry in the corridor.

"We need to talk" Theodore said softly, leading them out of the public eye. "It's about Hermione"

"What's up?" Harry asked looking concerned.

"We need to get her back with George, if it's the last thing we do" Theodore told them.

"What?" Ron asked looking incredulous. "He broke up her with her, he doesn't deserve her back"

"I agree" Theodore replied, "But it's what she wants and I want her to be happy"

Both Harry and Ron stood there silently for a moment taking in what Theodore was saying. "Is that really what she wants?" Ron asked.

Theodore nodded.

"You got a plan?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

Theodore smiled and simply replied, "I am slytherin, aren't I?"


	16. Chapter 16 Alls well

**A/N: This part may be a little confusing, I am writing a epilogue which will wrap everything up. Thanks for your pateince and reveiws. You have all been great.**

George dated after seeing Hermione with Theodore. To be more accurate he had many first dates and never saw the girls again. He became incredibly critical of woman, always thinking Hermione is prettier, hermione is smarter, and hermione was more fun.

After Hermione confessed to Theodore that she still loved George he became a close friend. She didn't date, focusing instead on school and being head girl. Time passed and before she knew it was May, a year since the war ended and almost a year since she ended things with Viktor. Hermione was really looking forward to graduation but s small part of her was frightened, she knew at some point in her life she was want to date again, and she wasn't sure if she would ever get over George.

George woke up on the day of the new store opening and went downstairs for breakfast. He found Fred and Angelina snogging on the table. "I thought you guys were just friend" George said as he crossed the room and opened the pantry. Fred looked sheepishly at his brother and shrugged

"What can I say?" Fred told him, as he helped Angelina to her feet. "When I want something I go after it"

George sighed. "It's been months, can't you let the Hermione thing go" George asked wearily.

"Not until you admit you messed up," Fred argued. George stopped and looked at Fred.

"Ok" George relented after a long moment. "I miss her and I know I made a mistake. I would love to have her back and have her in my arms again"

Fred was shocked silent for a moment then smiled at George. "I can't believe you actually admitted it, now what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing" George told him, pouring a glass of juice and heading for the door.

"What do you mean nothing?" Fred cried out in frustration.

"It's over now" George replied, "She has moved on and one day I will too""

Fred watched his brother leave and groaned in frustration, Angelina laughed and put her arms around him. "I know he is frustrating" she told him, "thank Merlin we have a plan"

"Yeah, I just hope it works" Fred mumbled.

George paced in front of the new store waiting for Fred and Lee. He saw Fred skid around the corner and stop right in front of him. "Where have you been?" George cried.

Fred shrugged, "Are you ready?" Fed asked.

"Ready for what?" George replied.

"To give the speech?" Fred answered as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

'Wait a minute, you were going to give the speech" George argues.

'I was but that until I decided to plot against you with our siblings" Fred answered

"What?" George asked suddenly feelings as if he would faint.

"See our siblinhgs, Harry and their little slytherin friend told Hermione they had fitting in Hogsmead for graduation robes" Fred replied, "and now Hermione is out there waiting Now go up on that stage and tell her you love her"

George thought of bolting but instead her searched the crowd and sure enough she was there. Hermione looked beautiful and sad, suddenly George found his feet moving against him and he was up on the stage. The cheering crowd slowly quieted down when they saw him. George had never been as comfortable with crowds as Fred but he zoned in on Hermione and forgot everyone else. George cleared his throat. "First I want to thank you all for coming" He started.

Hermione crossed her arms and frowned as hard as she could. 'I cannot believe you tricked me" hermione hissed to Harry and Ron, who completely ignored her complaining. Hermione was fuming because she made it clear to her friends she didn't want to come to the opening of the new store and yet somehow they got her here.

When Hermione saw him she almost fainted. He looked fabulous in his navy blue dress robes. It took Hermione a moment to remember all that had happened between them and then she was sad again.

George cleared his throat and Hermione did her best not to cry. "First I want to thank you all for coming" George started. Hermione saw he was looking at her and she almost melted into the floor. He smiled and nodded at Hermione, who waved in response. "Before I cut the ribbon and open the new store, there is something I have to do" George went on. Hermione's breath caught in her chest scared of what he was going to say. "There was girl I loved very much, but the idea of loving someone that much scared me. So when I couldn't avoid my feelings, I avoided her and eventually lost her. But she is here today and I have to say something to her." George looked directly at Hermione and her heart caught in her chest. "I love you Hermione, I loved you all along and I will love you until I until I die. I know I messed up big time and I may never get you back but I will be here waiting if you ever decide to give me another chance"

The crowd was silent for a moment. Hermione could feel tears falling down her face. She ran through the crowds and up to the stage. "George" she called. "George" He looked down and Hermione saw tears in his eyes too. He held out his hand and helped onto the stage. She threw her arms around his neck, "I love you too"

Neither knew what to say at that moment so George did the only thing he knew to do and kissed her. The crowd erupted into applause. Fred and Lee stepped onto the stage and Fred pulled George away from Hermione. 'If you love birds are through, we have a store to open" Together Fred and George cut the ribbon. "Ladies and Gentlemen please join me in celebrating the opening of our new store and the beginning of what I hope will be a long chain of stores, we are taking over the world."

Hermione laughed and wiped the tears from her face as she laced her finger through George's and followed him into the store.


	17. Epilogue

George was excited for Hermione's graduation. He knew he would have the whole summer to spend with her before she took her job in the ministry as jr under secretary to the heads of magical law enforcement (long title but not too much responsibility). On the day of the graduation he was sitting with his family waiting for it to begin.

"So, how did you win Hermione back?" Charlie asked George. "I wish I could have been there to see it"

"It was all me " Fred explained. Ginny hit her brother and he relented, "Ok, these brats helped too"

"Theodore told Hermione wanted George back" Ginny told Charlie, "So, I owed Fred asking him how George felt about Hermione"

"I told little Ginny that George was madly in love with Hermione and we formulated the plan" Fred said cutting Ginny off.

"The plan?" Charlie asked laughing. "What was the plan?"

"These kids tricked Hermione into coming to the opening" Fred explained, "then I tricked George into giving the speech. All of the mushy stuff juts flew out of his mouth"

"Aww" Charlie said, pinching George on the side, "That is so cute. How does it feel bro, having a commented relationship?"

"Feels great" George replied sincerely. "I am loving this"

"You can have it, I plan to play the field as long as I can" Charlie told him.

"Charlie wouldn't it be nice to settle down?" Mrs. Weasley implored. Saving Charlie from his mothers best intentions McGonagall started the ceremony. Her speech dragged on for what seemed like hours, George was almost asleep until she paused and then said,

"And now we will announce the winner of the award of Merlin" George sat up and poked Fred who was snoring. "The award of Merlin for those who don't know is given to the student with not only the highest marks but with leadership abilities and services to the school. This year that student is Hermione Jane Granger"

George along with the rest of the Weasley's gave Hermione a standing ovation. She gave a speech about everything she had learned at Hogwarts and how it helped her function in the wizarding world, she teared up when she spoke of the war, Dumbledore, Neville, Bill she dedicated her award to all of these of these people then sat down preparing to accept her diploma when she was done.

After everyone had walked and received their diploma Hermione, Harry and Ron were posing for Mrs.Weasley to take pictures. "Who would have thought it all would have ended like this?" Harry asked?

"Not me" Hermione laughed. She paused for a moment then sighed, "George asked me to move in with him?" Hermione told her friends.

Neither Harry nor Ron said anything for a long moment then Ron hugged her, "Congratulations" he told her kissing her cheek.

'Thank you" Hermione said tearfully.

George waited until Hermione was done with pictures and took hr hand leading her away from his family, "You never answered my question" George prompted, 'Will you move in with me"

"Let's start looking for apartments tomorrow" Hermione whispered.

'I love you" George said

'I love you too" Hermione told him and they lived happily ever after...probably

**A/N: This is sadly the end of this story, but look for the sequesl. i don't have a title yet but just keep checking back for it. Thanks to everyone who read this and reveiwed. Next time I will have a beat, prmise! Thanks again **


End file.
